A rotating handpiece for endodontics is known from EP 1 196 109 B1, wherein a file is rotated such that it rotates across a first angular range in a first direction for cutting or smoothing, and rotates over a second angular range opposite the first direction to remove the abraded material, wherein the first angular range is greater than the second angular range and lies within a range of 90-180° and 45-120°, respectively.
It is known from EP 2 438 884 A1 that the angular range for cutting or smoothing is less than the elastic torsion angle of the tool, and that the angular range for cutting or smoothing is 3 to 20 times greater than the angular range for removal.
A motor is used in each case that has a reversible rotational direction and can be programmed by means of a control device. The disadvantage is that the handpiece requires a motor with special electronics, and the handpiece therefore cannot be used in existing dental workplaces with an existing motor control for a conventional, fully rotational motor.
The object of the invention is to avoid this disadvantage.